


Better Than a Dream

by torino10154



Series: June 2014 Gift Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Better Than a Dream

Wind whipped through Charlie's hair as he and the dragon he was riding climbed higher into the sky. A click of his heels and they were plummeting, his heart racing, adrenalin pumping through him, the closer they got to the ground.

The dream shifted and his hands were no longer clinging to hard scales but instead to soft flesh. Moving from sleep to wakefulness, Charlie rolled his hips and thrust up, groaning as Tonks clenched around him. 

"Morning, love," Tonks said, moving up and down on his cock.

Eyes finally open, he reached up and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
